


A Study in Sherlock

by cheekbonesofbenny



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekbonesofbenny/pseuds/cheekbonesofbenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is in love with John Watson, but there's just one problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock (16) lay in amongst the white, cotton sheets on his bed. He lay back against the pillows that were so thin and deflated it was almost as if someone had gone over them with a steamroller. 

He looked around his dorm room, his sanctuary, his place of escape, the only place he felt safe from the endless bullying and tormenting that he had to endure whenever he set foot into the world beyond his room.

He sighed to himself as he heard the other students making their way down to dinner, the distinct, thumping footsteps of Max, vibrating through the walls. Sherlock pursed his lips and huffed softly. He decided he wasn't hungry and snuggled more into the cotton sheets, not as soft as he'd have liked, but they'd do. After all, he'd endured this hell hole ever since he was 11 and it really had been the worst experience in his entire miserable life.

Greenbank school was definitely the worst place on Earth, even if home did have the threat of walking directly into a fist or being beaten within inches of his life.

*

"Has anyone seen freak?" Max snorted as he sat with his fellow rugby teammates around their chosen table in the dining hall.

Max was the chubbiest and most obnoxious boy of the group, his thick, brown hair slicked back against his head with so much hair gel that it looked like it was just some big greasy mop that would have taken a century to wash. 

Scott shrugged. "Probably too busy wallowing in his own self pity. The know it all queer," he smirked.

"Talking about me?" Sherlock asked, seeming to appear from nowhere. His expression was cold and emotionless.

"Don't let him touch you boys! You might catch the gay!" Scott laughed nastily.

Sherlock just shrugged, seemingly unfazed by the insults. Though deep down it hurt him a lot, not that he'd ever show that to one of these ignorant pricks. After a moment he walked off.

"He's a fucking weirdo," Max smirked.

"You can say that again," Scott snorted.

"You know, he's probably not all bad if you actually get to go him," John interjected.

The other boys shrugged.

"How would you know?" James asked. "You're not a faggot to are you, Johnny boy?" he laughed.

"No," John said quickly. "I'm just saying that perhaps we should stop with the bullying," he said.

"Yeah, right," James sneered. "The ugly prick deserves everything he gets."

John just shrugged.

*

Sherlock threw himself onto the bed with an irritated huff. That had been the worst decision ever. Why had he changed his mind? Why had he suddenly become hungry?

He shook his head, in a bad mood now. He needed a cigarette badly, but didn't have the money to buy them for another week.

He groaned, throwing his limbs about and messing up the already disheveled sheets even more. With another huff, he rolled over onto his stomach. 

It looked like this was going to be just another evening pining over John Watson, the boy Sherlock couldn't have.

"John fucking Watson," Sherlock muttered to himself.

John's blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect figure and cute little jumpers he wore on weekends. Sherlock adored the jumpers, in fact he was crazy about John all together.

But, there was just one problem. John wasn't gay.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since the initial encounter with the rugby tea. Sherlock still considered them just a bunch of jerks and so far they had all lived up to that expectation. Sherlock had to hand it to the bunch of ignorant baboons, at least they were at least consistent.

They'd only been back a week and so far Sherlock had been called every homosexual profanity under the sun. He tried to not let it bother him though, it was all just words. The physical abuse was much worse, but nothing the boys in the rugby team could provide him with compared to that of his father.

Ever since Sherlock had taken the brave decision to come out to his parents his life had been a living hell. George Holmes had a nasty temper and unknown to Sherlock before hand was sickeningly homophobic. 

The sixteen year old had lost track of how many times he'd been winded by a blow to the gut. His father was clever, always keeping such abuse to places that others would not easily see.

*

Sherlock went to shower whilst all the other students were at breakfast, knowing that this was perhaps the best and safest time to shower.

He grabbed his towel, draping it casually over his shoulder and left his dorm, taking the short walk to the boys shower room. Once he walked inside his eyes widened, his relaxed mood evaporating almost instantly.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock demanded of the boy in front of him. "You should be eating breakfast with the others."

"So should you, Sherlock," Jim smirked. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm surprised you don't shower with the other boys. All that eye candy you're missing out on," he purred.

"Oh shut up," Sherlock snarled, eyes darkening. 

Jim snorted. "Oh, Sherlock. We all know that you would enjoy it," he breathed, licking at Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock couldn't help but enjoy the sensation, moaning softly and craning his neck a bit. 

"See, I knew that you would like this, Sherlock," Jim whispered directly into Sherlock's ear, nibbling slightly on it. "Let me have you, darling."

Sherlock was silent for a moment before nodding. "I am all yours," he gasped.

*

After that rather heated moment in the boys showers Sherlock walked right into John Watson.

"I-oh, hello," he said rather flustered, he'd never so much as talked to John, let alone touch him like this.

"Oh, hey," John said with his little smile, the one Sherlock liked.

"Um...um...h-how are you?" Sherlock asked shyly.

"I'm good, gotta dash in a minute though or I'll be late for class. How are you?"

"I...yeah, I'm good," Sherlock nodded, trying to compose himself.

John smiled. "Good. I really should go now, see you around yeah?"

Sherlock just nodded in response, watching John walk away. What the hell had happened back there? He had acted like a school girl meeting her crush for the first time, how embarrassing. He had made a fool of himself in front of the only person he liked or had feeling for, apart from his mother of course, but that was different.

Sighing softly to himself Sherlock made his way to his first class of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of that week was fairly uneventful. Sherlock and Jim were having sex on a regular basis, but Sherlock was finding it more of a chore now every time Jim turned up at his door.

"Come on, Sherlylocks. You know that daddy likes it," Jim purred, licking at Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock made an irritated sound. "Not tonight," he grunted, pushing Jim away.

"I know you like it too, me pounding into you so hard that you can't think straight," Jim breathed.

"I said no, now go away," Sherlock said, frustrated. "Get out of my room, I'm through with you."

"I'll tell the school how much of a whore you really are," Jim threatened.

"Then do it," Sherlock said darkly. "See if I care, because I really couldn't give a shit right now."

Jim glared at Sherlock. "You'll regret this whore," he growled and left the room without another word.

*

Since Jim's threat Sherlock had found himself on the edge. A week had passed now and nothing had happened, so he relaxed a little. But that was a big mistake.

On the Friday evening Sherlock went to take a shower. The shower room was empty at this time as the other students were still eating dinner. Believing himself to be alone Sherlock undressed and stepped into the shower.

He was washing his hair when he felt a sharp pain in his leg, he looked down to see that something had bitten him, a spider.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath and stepped out of the shower.

He dried and dressed with shaky hands, his legs starting to go numb. Sherlock was well and truly starting to feel the effects of the venom that this creature had injected into his leg.

Once he was dressed he stumbled out into the hallway, he needed help and fast. He had to get to the canteen, but how? He could barely walk. 

He got down onto the floor and started to drag himself in the direction of the canteen, hoping that someone would help him.

John was just leaving the canteen as Sherlock neared it.

"Sherlock?" John asked concerned.

"J-John," Sherlock stammered. "H-help me." 

The skin on Sherlock's leg had swollen to twice it's normal size.

"Oh my god!" John exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Spider...bite...leg...pain...help," Sherlock said, his sentence very disjointed.

"Oh god, alright. Stay calm," John said. "Help!" He called into the canteen.

A teacher came out and assessed the situation, she then called for an ambulance and within 8 minutes Sherlock was rushed to hospital for treatment.

*

Sherlock woke up hours later in a white washed hospital room, he felt oddly numb from his waist down.

"Sh-Sherlock, thank god you're awake," John's familiar and comforting voice said, breaking the silence.

"J-John. You saved me," Sherlock said softly.

"Why wouldn't I have done so?" John asked.

"Because no one likes me," Sherlock sighed.

"I do," John said, smiling.

"I like you too, but I fear in a slightly different way," Sherlock whispered.

"Is that so?" John asked.

"Yes, John. Because I'm in love with you," Sherlock told him, closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

John didn't answer Sherlock, he just sat there, almost as if in shock. Finally after a few minutes he lent forward and kissed Sherlock briefly and softly on the lips.

Sherlock smiled at John. "I've been dreaming of that moment ever since I first set eyes on you."

John giggled softly, biting his lip. "Really?" He asked, a little shyly.

"Yes, John," Sherlock nodded, smiling softly.

John was the only person that Sherlock would give a genuine smile aside from his parents.

"As I said before," Sherlock murmured. "I'm in love with you, John Watson."

"Wasn't the kiss clarification enough of my feelings for you?" John asked.

Sherlock grinned. "But what about your reputation?"

"Screw it. You're more important than rugby, besides the team is a bit to be desired," John shrugged.

"Well, yes. Especially Max. He's a bit of a dick," Sherlock smirked.

John snorted. "Yeah."

"Let's get out of here, I'm tired of being in hospital," Sherlock said, sitting up and swinging his legs out of the bed.

"You sure you're up to it?" John asked. "You're legs pretty swollen."

"Ah, I'll manage," Sherlock assured. "Might need to lean on you though at some points for support."

John nodded. "Alright then."

Once Sherlock was discharged they went back to school.

There was a full scale investigation into the incident that had almost cost Sherlock his life. But who did it?


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, Sherlock," Jim smirked, entering Sherlock's dorm room when he knew the other was alone.

"What do you want?" Sherlock grunted.

"I want you to leave John Watson," Jim said with his usual sickening smile.

Sherlock sat up. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm...no. I will not do that, I love John."

"You're mine!" Jim growled.

Sherlock looked up at Jim and snorted. "I'm really not."

"What about the sex?" Jim asked expectantly.

"The sex meant nothing, Jim. Actually it became quite tedious as time went on," Sherlock said, his voice quite calm. He paused briefly before continuing in the same tone. "Almost like letting you fuck me was a chore."

Jim growled and pushed Sherlock down onto the bed.

"I'll have you, right here right now whether you like it or not."

*

Sherlock waited for Jim to leave before shakily pulling his clothes back on. The man had just raped him and he felt very sick and upset about it.

_Please come. -SH_

_Where are you? -JW_

_My dorm. -SH_

_What happened? -JW_

_Not by text. -SH_

_Sherlock? -JW_

_No. -SH_

_Please. -JW_

_No. Please come. Please help. -SH_

*

"What happened?" John asked when he arrived.

"Jim..he...he..." Sherlock said, shaking his head.

It took a while for Sherlock to tell John what happened, but when he did John was very angry.

"How could he do this?" John growled.

Sherlock just shrugged.

John sighed. "We will sort this."

Sherlock nodded, staying as close as physically possible to John.

"My poor Sherlock," John murmured sadly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sherlock whispered.

*

It took a few weeks, but eventually the truth was uncovered and Jim was found of the guilty of rape and attempted murder of Sherlock Holmes.

Being too young for prison Jim was sent to a young offenders institute where he would remain until he was old enough to continue his sentence in prison.

This was the first time all year that Sherlock had felt safe.

Sherlock and John now shared a dorm together and their relationship was growing stronger and stronger.

When they left school Sherlock and John were still together and after a few years of living together at Baker Street they got married. 

The happily married couple worked with Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade and solved lots of crimes of varying degrees.

They both lived happily together for the rest of their lives, well apart from one fake suicide and the murder of Charles Augustus Magnussen. 

_The End_


End file.
